Uma Noite (português)
by raquelsegal
Summary: Uma noite: O seu maior pesadelo está de volta.


Mais uma vez eu via esse corredor escuro. Ele não tinha fim e meus instintos me diziam para andar e andar. Eu não conseguia enxergar meus passos. Não sabia para onde a escuridão estava me guiando.

– Eu lhe avisei uma vez! Não terá perdão. _–_ uma voz masculina e grossa veio do corredor. Parei um instante de andar. Prendi minha respiração e parei meus pensamentos._"Não pode ser ele."_, pensei. Minhas mãos começaram a suar frio, mas continuei andando. Com o coração na mão, avistei uma porta de madeira no lado esquerdo do corredor. Fui até ela e paralisei. Parado a sua frente não sabia o que fazer. A voz… Era-me muito familiar, mas não me trazia conforto algum. Apenas medo e angústia. Arrependimentos. Decidido a entrar, pus a mão na maçaneta e tirei ela imediatamente. Estava congelada. Olhei para meus dedos e então percebi que pedaços de pele tinham sido arrancados quando puxei minha mão. Uma ardência começou a aparecer nas pontas dos dedos. Tirei minha camisa e então abri a porta com minha mão enrolada. Meus olhos arderam devido a claridade da sala. O lugar era enorme. Todo branco, com sofás, cadeiras e mesas. Nunca tinha visto aquele lugar antes e não sabia o que poderia encontrar ali dentro. Andei em meio as cadeiras e esbarrei num vaso de cerâmica que se espatifou no chão de vidro. Sim, só percebi que o chão era de vidro nesse momento. Olhei para baixo e precisei me agarrar a uma cadeira pra não cair. Abaixo de mim haviam sombras. Sombras revoltadas, que se movimentavam de um lado para o outro. Também tinha fogo. Muito fogo. _"Isso não estava aqui quando entrei."_, pensei. Ouvi um barulho e percebi que uma cadeira da sala havia caído no buraco. Quando olhei por onde ela caiu, percebi que o chão estava se derretendo. As sombras riam e me olhavam com prazer. Desesperado, corri para a porta que entrei, mas ela estava trancada. Puxei, chutei, bati, soquei e nada. Não abria. Comecei a ficar nervoso e meu coração parecia querer saltar do peito. Uma saída… Corri pela sala procurando alguma saída. O chão ainda se derretia e as sombras se movimentavam mais rapidamente. Os risos estavam mais altos e maléficos. Milagrosamente consegui achar um buraco atrás de um sofá. Era um escorrega. Me joguei ali e deslizei para o corredor. A escuridão novamente tomou conta de mim. Continuei a andar e cheguei ao fim dele. Não tinha nada além de uma mesa com um cinto em cima. Me aproximei e peguei o cinto. Olhei mais de perto e então… Eu lembrei. A voz, a sala, o corredor, o cinto. Tudo fazia sentido. Meus olhos se arregalaram de medo e gelei. Era ele.

– Ursinho, cade você?, ele disse. Olhei para o corredor e a voz se aproximava. Eu precisava me esconder. Ele não podia me achar. Entrei debaixo da mesa e me encolhi. O som de passos foi aumentando e ficando cada vez mais perto. Até que eu o vi. Ele parou um pouco a frente da mesa e começou a andar pelo lugar. Usava a mesma bota enlameada de sempre.

– Alguém andou mexendo no meu cinto. Quem foi, ein?_–_ disse. Meu coração parou, minha respiração acelerou e meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Não podia ser verdade. Ele não podia estar ali. Isso não podia ser real.

– Ursinho, apareça. Papai sabe que você está aqui.– Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. Medo. Meu pai era o maior monstro da história. Ele batia em mim toda vez que voltava da rua bêbado. Com aquele cinto. Mas eu não o via a anos… Ele tinha se mudado para uma casa na Flórida e eu e minha mãe nos mudamos para bem longe dele. Fiquei em silêncio e de repente ele abaixou e pude ver seu rosto. Um sorriso estampado nele, com olhos lunáticos.

– Papai achou. – e veio me agarrar. Mas antes de sua mão segurar meu pulso eu acordei. Olhei para o relógio e ainda eram três da manhã. Tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Desci para a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água. Enquanto relaxava sentado na cadeira da mesa de jantar, olhei para a porta da frente. Congelei. O copo caiu da minha mão e comecei e tremer. As botas. Elas estavam do lado de fora da porta. Sujas de lama, como sempre ficavam. Meu coração disparou.


End file.
